Laudrin (kingdom)
Laudrin '''(known as the '''Kingdom of Laudrin) is a nation and kingdom in its namesake continent of Laudrin within the Eastern Kingdoms. Exclusive to the Aeon of the Champion ''story series, it is a former Anthromor city-state that declared independence following the breakup of the old empire around -1,350. History Origins In -1,350, the old empire of Anthromor finally collapsed under the weight of accrued sociopolitical pressure. It was suffering from brain drain, with many powerful members of its societies leaving to found their own realms - the magic-inclined types established Magecrown to the west, while the conservationists founded the island kingdom of Sherwood. Thus, nobles from the House Roulet became next to secede, founding a large kingdom in the north of the continent of Laudrin. They named the nation after the continent as it was such a large area of people it was believed to be an encompassing title. The capital city, Highlaw, became a destination for citizens of the other kingdoms to seek spiritual enlightenment. Forging of national identity Over the years, Laudrin made a name for itself among the other kingdoms of the east as a religious pilgrimage site. The bones of Ethelforth), Mother of the Light, had been buried near Avonhill when she died aged 70, over 30,000 years ago. As she had been the first to teach the Good News of the Holy Light, she had been canonised by the Church of the Light, and thus many a clergyperson made arduous journeys to the small parish to pay their respects. Many of these people eventually decided to settle in Laudrin, pleased with the role religion played in legislation, culture and economy affairs. The King was the Defender of the Faith, and while the throne was hereditary, the Crown was always advised by a group of regal bishops known as Exarchs, who were led by the Archbishop - the head of the Church of the Light and all its dioceses. He was not to rule without spiritual guidance, and was expected to embody the virtues of the Holy Light - goodness, gracefulness, gratitude and respect. As the land swelled in population with immigrations being the chief cause, some of these joined one of the Order of the Light's wings - either the Church of the Light, as priests and other holy staff, or the Army of the Light - as knights templar and paladins. A tentative peace settling over the land, Laudrin was largely free from any internal problems/struggles. Second Earth War ''Main article: Second Earth War The invasions of Phoenixgarde and Avantia drew considerable criticism from the upper eschelons of Laudrinian society, and the nation got involved in the Second Earth War (7-11 AGY) to liberate their fellow humans. Joining the League of Highlaw, which was established in their own capital city, King Roulet sent troops of the Light to their aid, led by the Chief Paladin Siwell Pendragon. Trivia *Laudrin is similar to the kingdom of Lordaeron in Warcraft. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations